


enjoying the weather

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Swords, training grounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Annette finds Felix while he is cleaning his sword. She is really happy to see him.Written for Fluffcember Day 19: "Practice/preparation"
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 2





	enjoying the weather

Felix was in the middle of polishing his sword on a bench in the training grounds one morning when he saw Annette push open the large doors and enter. She looked around curiously, clearly searching for someone. When her eyes landed on Felix, she grinned and started to wave.

The swordsman blinked and tried to play it cool. He nodded in acknowledgement and continued to wipe his rag up and down his blade.

That interaction apparently wasn’t enough for Annette. She started to skip towards him, only nearly-tripping a couple of times. She plopped down on the wooden bench next to him and stared, smiling all the while.

Felix glanced over at her, the corners of his lips threatening to curve upward. “Hello.”

“Heya!” Annette said breathlessly, kicking her legs back and forth.

It was Felix’s turn to stare at the redhead next to him. She looked away and hummed softly, a faint red brushing her cheeks.

“What’s got you so happy?” Felix said, amused.

“Oh, nothing.” Annette said, her tone innocent. “Just enjoying the weather.”


End file.
